cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Enchantress Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes |Magic Candy = No|KO = 어둠 마녀 쿠키|JA = 暗黒魔女クッキー|TH = คุกกี้แม่มดแห่งความมืด}} Dark Enchantress Cookie is a Legendary Cookie released on August 30th, 2017, that can be earned as a special reward by collecting 1,000 Light Spheres for her and trading them in at the Breakout Shop. She has the ability to create magic circles to absorb Jellies and obstacles. She was released alongside of the Candy Cane Staff of Darkness, a miniature, slightly different version of her own staff. After being obtained from the Breakout Shop once she can be obtained with either mileage points or from any chest that has a chance of producing a Legendary Cookie. Story It is said every thousand years all witches from near and far come together for the Night of the Witches. And on that very night, Dark Enchantress Cookie was born. A dose of concentrated dark magic and poisonous scarlet pomegranate syrup gives this Cookie a deliciously evil taste. Since the moment of its creation, Dark Enchantress Cookie was filled with sweet ambition, she brought chaos to the Night of the Witches gathering and escaped, taking with it the secrecies of the witches. But now, after so many years, a dark shadow has emerged, could it be...her? Skill Creates a magic circle every time the small gauge is full. The magic circle absorbs Jellies and obstacles and creates Dark Crystal Jellies. The more obstacles and Jellies it absorbs, the more Dark Crystal Jellies it creates. When the large gauge is full, an even stronger dark magic circle is created. The dark magic circle obstacles and collect Jellies, and it also restores Cookie Energy. Level Up for more frequent magic circle. Strategy Dark Enchantress Cookie has the lowest Energy out of every Cookie in the game, including Common Cookies. Because of this, the player should try to keep her alive longer with Pets that either restore Energy or perform revives. She also has a self-healing ability to keep herself going for longer amounts of time. Using her in areas with many obstacles or Jellies is preferable, as her ability relies on it to restore Energy. Dead zones with neither will not only hurt her points output, but will also likely cause her to run out of Energy much more quickly. Statistics Cookie Messages Loading Messages * Darkness will consume you. (retired) * I'll show you an endless darkness. (retired) * I present you, an endless night! (retired) * Oh, you wish to learn more about dark magic? * Let the Darkness consume you... * Let there be chaos! * Endless night will fall upon this world! * I'll show you endless Darkness! * Everyone has a dark side, everyone! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * I will plunge you into darkness! * Silly you, no one can hear you scream in the darkness. * Darkness will never extinguish. * Pure darkness, it's got an elegance to it! Tired * Darkness... Lobby Daily Gift * Tap * The eternal night beckons. * You are able to see the Darkness... * Praise! * All will kneel before me! * No one can stand against me! * Let the world taste true Darkness! * I require just one last, special treasure... * The old tree's days are numbered... Gift *You've been most...useful. (Given Cracked Treasure Stone) *What would you ask of Darkness? (Neutral) *Preposterous! (Given Millennial Tree Tears) Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly buffed. ** Unlock requirement changed from Mystic Jewel reward to Breakout Shop purchase. Relationship Chart * GingerBrave: ...hmpf! * Matcha Cookie: ...... * Pomegranate Cookie: Yes...She will obey! * Millennial Tree Cookie: Such legendary power has become a Cookie... Trivia * Dark Enchantress Cookie uses both it/its and she/her pronouns. * This Cookie is the first, and thus far, only, Cookie to use more than one pronoun set in OvenBreak. * This Cookie's ability creates Crystal Jellies similar to that of Sea Fairy Cookie and Fire Spirit Cookie's ability. ** These Cookies were all released alongside each other in OvenBreak. * Dark Enchantress Cookie was born on The Night of The Witches, a holiday also known as Walpurgisnaught or Walpurgis Night, every April 30th. Thus, this Cookie is the only Cookie with a known birthday. * Dark Enchantress Cookie is the Cookie with the lowest amount of Energy (180 Energy) at maximum level. * All of Dark Enchantress Cookie's level ups prior to the July 29th, 2019 update increased her health by portions of 6, which could be a reference to 666, the Number of the Beast. * For a short time after release, this Cookie's skill name was Cake Party rather than its current day name of Dark Spells. * Dark Enchantress Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Darkness is going to devour everything!" * Dark Enchantress Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake...? How curious."